Alkymi And Chaosi : 1-3
by Jade Griffin
Summary: Three shorts about Alkymi and Chaosi, both not your average gummi bears. Alkymi is a scientist. Chaosi is... sort of his invisible friend. You'll have to read it to believe it:) Chaosi pronounced Kay-awe-sai. Please review
1. 1-3

"Alkymi And Chaosi"

by Jade Griffin/cheets

03.06.01

__

Note: Chaosi is pronounced "Kay-awe-sai". Odd, I know, but.. well, you'll see:)

* * *

middle time –

A voice roused him. His name called. 

"Alkym?" 

A voice he'd known for a very long time. Alkymi Gummi opened tired eyes with a grin. "Dozed off again." 

"Hm. You weren't working very late last night. Pushing yourself too hard isn't healthy." The other crossed his arms and quirked a brow at him. 

He kept his grin, having played this teasing game before. "Well, since you won't tell me the secrets of the universe, I have to discover them myself!" He stared on expectantly. 

"Always the same excuse. I told you I don't know the secrets of the universe." 

"Always _your_ excuse." Alkymi pointed phrase and finger at his best and only friend; but he let off some, rising and stretching. Not noticing the gummi hurrying past his open doorway. 

He was talking to it again... It being himself. She shook her head pityingly. He may be the smartest gummi in the city next to Channi but Alkymi certainly was the strangest. Most cubs grew up in a group of like-agers, or at least with siblings. Alkymi had the first, but they say he was even a loner then. And now? He was older than her! And the only gummi with an imaginary friend. 

"Chaosi, how long have you known me?" 

His friend cast him a lop-sided grin. "All your life." 

"Have I ever taken it easy?" He started out, ignoring the looks of the few gummies in the hall. 

"Only when I _make_ you! You know, Alkymi, perhaps you should have stayed with magic." 

Alkymi shook his head. "Too rigid, and simple. Magic is a set discipline. _Science_ is unexplored. I _need_ a challenge. Science is my life." He shrugged, then grinned. "It _would_ make things easier if you'd tell me at least _one_ secret." His eyes glinted with the glee of a child. 

Chaosi rolled his eyes. "I told you..." 

"I know, I know."   


*******************

early time –

Channi looked on the sea-furred cub standing before her. "Alkymi, do you know why you were sent to see me?"

His eyes looked away from hers. "Yes. My friend."

"Would you like to tell me about him?"

The cub's eyes went to hers and back to nothing. "…No."

His 'friend' was speaking to him. She had no doubt. But what was it saying? "Why not? He doesn't want you to tell me?"

"No. **I** don't want to."

"I see." Her own eyes fell away as her brain paused to think it through. He was so intelligent for his age… Unusual even for a child twice his age. She rarely got the opportunity to observe the cub, as her duty to the Council held highest priority, but he'd been brought to her attention recently by concerned adults over the matter of some unseen friend he was often chatting with. Channi admitted that, for now, she was stumped. It wasn't unusual for a cub to have an invisible friend, in that the gummi figure was make-believe, but even the older cubs claimed that this case was something more. One thing stood firm, however. She wouldn't find anything out unless she could get him to talk.

"What if I promise not to tell anyone else?" She also knew not to press anyone, even a cub, too far.

"But they want me to tell you so you'll tell them. They didn't listen the first time."

That last was muttered to himself. "I see. They sent you to talk to me, Alkymi, because it's unusual to have a friend like yours. They're worried about you."

"But why? He can't hurt me. He wouldn't."

"You're very young. Even if he doesn't mean to, he might be able to hurt you." She didn't want to mention the real reason for their worry: that Alkymi had made friends with an evil spirit, or something worse. Not unreasonable thinking, given the circumstances. "What if you were too busy talking to notice someone coming through a doorway and that someone was carrying a hot tray. You might bump into them and get burned."

He listened to her but had nothing to say to that.

Alkymi's silence disturbed her. She tried something else. "I don't eve know how old you friend is."

"He's as old as me." the cub muttered.

"What?"

Alkymi glanced again at his friend. Maybe… maybe she could understand, if he told her. Because she wanted to. He looked at the seated, orange-furred Channi. "He's as old as me."

"What's his name?"

"Chaosi."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" she asked carefully, though it looked like Alkymi was beginning to relax.

"His fur is all colors."

"Like a rainbow?"

"No. Like… like the sky, and how it changes. Chaosi doesn't look like a regular gummi."

So it was a gummi… but with a terribly odd name and an appearance that changes? This may not be a spirit at all… "What do you and Chaosi talk about?" She decided it was safe to ask tougher questions.

"All kinds of things. The other cubs, outside, how high we can jump…"

Alkymi paused. It was easy to see he was listening to something she could neither see nor hear. 

He even nodded. She waited until his eyes found her again.

"What did he say?"

"He never knew you'd be so interested to know. About him, he means."

"I must say, he sounds very unique." Now was the time to dig deeper. "I wish I could see him… 

There's no way I could?"

He looked again to that space and she noted the approximate location.

Alkymi regarded her and shrugged his answer.

"He can't pick things up, or talk so that I can hear?"

Again to the blank at his right the child looked. But the cub's eyes moved with the unseen gummi and when they stopped, Alkymi giggled, looked at her.

Channi blinked. "What?"

Grinning, Alkymi stepped closer. "He's like this," The cub stood next to her and leaned forward, knocking on the air near her head. "HellOoo? Can you hear me? HellOOOoooo!"

If she could see it, too, she would probably be laughing with Alkymi. But there was absolutely nothing between the cub and herself.

He wasn't laughing anymore. He was listening.

She'd learned much but there was one thing more to see. The cub hadn't spoken a word to this 'Chaosi'. "Alkymi? I'll return shortly. Will you wait here?"

The sea-furred cub nodded.

Channi quietly stood and left the room.

Chaosi watched her go. "See? She is trying."

Alkymi sank with puzzlement. "But why can't anybody hear or see you?"

"Should they?"

"And why can't you touch anything? Chaosi, you don't eat or sleep or get tired like me. Everybody else does."

Chaosi shrugged.

Beyond the door, Channi listened, fascinated. Though only the one cub's voice she heard, the one-sided conversation told volumes. He really saw something, either created from his mind or … or actually there! If only she knew its responses to his queries.

"She's probably listening at the door." Chaosi commented thoughtfully, heading that way.

"Is she?" Alkymi stayed and waited.

Channi came back into the room, walking right through the smaller Chaosi, but only they knew that.

Chaosi grinned. "Yup."

Alkymi held his own grin. It was funny sometimes, but he'd prefer it if Chaosi could be seen and heard by everybody else. 

"I'd like to talk with you more, about Chaosi,"

"She doesn't even consider talking **to** me."

Alkymi glanced at Chaosi, then back to her.


	2. The Rest, as the comp cut it in half....

"She's probably listening at the door." Chaosi commented thoughtfully, heading that way.  
  
"Is she?" Alkymi stayed and waited.  
  
Channi came back into the room, walking right through the smaller Chaosi, but only they knew that.  
  
Chaosi grinned. "Yup."  
  
Alkymi held his own grin. It was funny sometimes, but he'd prefer it if Chaosi could be seen and heard by everybody else.  
  
"I'd like to talk with you more, about Chaosi,"  
  
"She doesn't even consider talking to me."  
  
Alkymi glanced at Chaosi, then back to her.  
  
"but it's getting close to dinner. Can we talk later?"  
  
The sea-furred cub nodded and was dismissed.  
  
Eating with the others in the great hall was sometimes good and sometimes bad. If he said anything to Chaosi, the other gummies would stare at him. He didn't really like that. But when he didn't respond to Chaosi, he got to hear all the conversations around the table. It was interesting, but Chaosi was real talkie tonight. And roaming. Alkymi tried to keep a straight face while his friend mimicked the older bears' eating. No good. Chaosi always made him laugh. After a few displeased scowls aimed at him, he gave his friend 'that look'. Stop, before he gets 'em in trouble.  
  
He knew from looking at Chaosi's fur, before a late gummi came in, that it was snowing outside. This really got everyone talking. More snow meant less water to be carted home from the Big Lake. The cubs, including himself, wanted to go out. Too dark, the adults said and the topic settled.  
  
Alkymi went right to his room after dinner. No one would give 'em funny looks in here and they could talk all they wanted. Alkymi shut his door.  
  
"You know," Chaosi started thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about it. Maybe… Maybe…" He walked over to Alkymi's desk, where a pyramid-shaped block sat.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chaosi didn't respond so Alkymi walked over to him. "What?"  
  
"I think I'll try something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chaosi leaned down and stared at the pyramid with great intensity.  
  
"Chaosi—"  
  
"Shh… Just wait."  
  
Alkymi was a bit confused but climbed up onto his bed. He sat there watching Chaosi watching the pyramid. The snowfall pictured on his body fell slow. A little wind stirred it. Alkymi watched the sight, transfixed, as only that moved of Chaosi.  
  
The slow drift of the snow lowered the cub's eyelids. Sleep followed.  
  
It was Chaosi's voice that woke him.  
  
"Alkym."  
  
"Mm.. Hm? What?" the sea-furred cub rubbed at tired eyes. But he didn't see his friend.  
  
"Chaosi?"  
  
"I'm right here." he spoke slowly, carefully. "Look at your desk."  
  
Alkymi did so, squinted. "Chaosi??" He could barely see him; transparent all the way through! But just as startling was that Chaosi was holding the wooden pyramid. He was still bent over staring at it but it really was in his hands!  
  
Was his dream coming true? Alkymi blinked and slipped off his bed. He reached for Chaosi's hands but his own passed right through as always and smacked the pyramid to the ground.  
  
"But… I thought… I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I couldn't do it for much longer.." Chaosi bent down to pick the pyramid up but once more, he couldn't touch anything.  
  
"How did you do it?" Wide awake, it was the first of many questions. He tried touching the still-transparent Chaosi again.  
  
"A lot of concentration. I don't think I could do it again." His friend took a seat on the ground and sighed. "I may not sleep but I do get tired. That wore me out."  
  
"Could you touch me in the same way?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. Living things are too busy. Ya can't concentrate on one area because it's always changing."  
  
"Oh…" This was a great disappointment. Alkymi picked up the pyramid, trying to satisfy himself with touching something that Chaosi had touched. He looked on his friend again. "Are you okay? Why can't I see you very well?"  
  
Chaosi grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be as good as new by tomorrow."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
ALKYMI AND CHAOSI  
  
Part IV  
  
middle time  
  
…Singing? The sound of it roused him from his fevered sleep. He tried opening his eyes but saw little.  
  
"Ch-chaos?"  
  
The singing ceased. A gentle furry hand felt his hot forehead before a cool, damp rag took its place. "Lie still. Please."  
  
Was it worry in the singer's voice? Hu… Who was it? Sharri? Or… He tried to sit up and immediately fell back.  
  
"Alkymi, please." The same soft hands held him down.  
  
"Stay still, Alkymi."  
  
That was Chaosi. He relaxed. "'kay."  
  
Now that he knew Chaosi was close by, Alkymi slipped back into sleep.  
  
He awoke just a bit later, hearing humming of the tune from before but it sounded like Chaosi's voice. Sleep forced him away again.  
  
The unseen gummi quieted his tune as Alkym stirred. He allowed a quiet, worried sigh and waited for the healer to return. The sickness, unfortunately, was attacking many more than Alkymi. Ten others so far. Mirri had drafted several gummies to work with her but he'd heard from the healer's own lips that she had no medicine to heal them nor any origin or path for the sickness. And… Alkymi was getting worse.  
  
Footsteps rushed by. Chaosi heard their hushed voices.  
  
"Channi's collapsed. She's running a fever, too." Mirri.  
  
"Great Gum, what shall we do??" Tolri.  
  
Channi had been working night and day for a solution, a cure, or at least a method of treatment. She probably knew as much about herbs and medicines as Mirri at this point, but with this news… Real fear gripped Chaosi and he paced, through bed, door, desk, and wall.  
  
Mirri did not return but an assistant healer came to sit with Alkymi for a bit. As Chaosi never slept, he stood by his friend's side all night.  
  
Not that he could do anything. Oh, Alkym. Ya gotta pull through. If you get better, we can find a solution to the Snow Weaver problem that's been bugging you. I know we can…  
  
Chaosi thought quietly to his fever-stricken companion. He didn't want to speak for fear of waking him. Mirri said sleep was the best thing for now.  
  
But two whole days… Alkymi was the second to fall ill under the mysterious fever. He'd not eaten and barely drank since. Chaosi watched Mirri or an assistant try every method available to halt or even slow whatever attacked Alkym's body. Nothing so far had any effect.  
  
Chaosi racked his brains in the quiet and tried to learn what Mirri and the others knew. If he could leave the room, maybe… Maybe what? Even if I did find some solution, I'd never be able to tell them. Alkymi was in no condition to relay anything; and would they even have believed him? No, that's all irrelevant. Stick to the immediate and the relevant.  
  
The intangible gummi's eyes wandered back to Alkymi. Still asleep, though a bit restless. He wanted to sing again to try and sooth him into a deeper sleep. And so he started the soft tune as before. It didn't wake Alkymi this time and soon the fevered body relaxed.  
  
The whole warren was afraid, because no one knew where the sickness had come from. Those who'd fallen ill were partially quarantined. Mirri and Channi had immediately given the order to not touch or be around anything out of the ordinary, and to wash everything. As fast as the gummies got sick, and based on the time spent around them, Mirri had concluded that the sickness was not contagious. She and those helping her remained well. In fact, no more gummies were reportedly ill this morning.  
  
Chaosi closed his eyes. For just a moment, he let himself be caught up in the music of his tune.  
  
One of the healer's assistants happened by to check in on Alkymi. The gummi paused, frowned as she looked in the doorway. She needed sleep, yes, but… She thought for sure there'd been a faint bit of singing. The echo of an old tune… Oh, nonsense. The teal gummi breezed in to see how the ill one faired.  
  
His forehead was hot, but his body was cold… He made a noise at her touch and it could have been a word but she couldn't tell. His eyes remained shut.  
  
The teal-furred gummi hurried out.  
  
Chaosi, ever present, did not know why the assistant healer's face altered upon feeling over Alkymi's body. Not until Mirri was brought in. He watched them and paid great attention to what was and was not said.  
  
Mirri felt Alkymi's arm and shoulder, then his forehead. Chaosi saw greater worry further crease her sleep-deprived face.  
  
She turned to the assistant. "Bring another blanket. One of the warmed ones." But she knew it wasn't the morning that chilled the poor gummi's body.  
  
The blanket was brought but Alkymi barely stirred as it was tucked around him. Mirri again called on the assistant. "Make some of the new medicine, like I showed you. We have to keep trying."  
  
Chaosi, for once in his life, didn't know what he should do. What, if anything, could he do?… Only watch as the assistant hurried out.  
  
How long would it take her to make the medicine? He hoped soon. Alkymi was too pale. The intangible gummi looked down at himself and saw that the rain had ceased but dark clouds threatened to add more. Another in a long series of grey days.  
  
Mirri placed a gentle hand on his forehead. "Little Golli's fever broke. This medicine does work, Alkymi. It just takes a bit of time to make." Was she worried? Yes. He was so weak, so cold…  
  
"N-no…" Alkymi's eyes were open but he didn't look at anything. "I don't wanna go, Chaosi."  
  
Chaosi blinked, all at once scared. What was he talking about?  
  
"Chaosi, please!" The weak voice rose in desperation and a shaky hand reached up. To nothing.  
  
Mirri, fright in her eyes, sat and held the gummi to her. "Alkymi? Can you hear me?"  
  
The sea-furred gummi kept muttering about Chaosi.  
  
Something was very wrong. The unseen gummi stepped right in front of him. "Alkymi, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Chaosi?? Where are you!?" the other pleaded.  
  
"I'm right here, Alkymi. Can't you see me? Alkym!" He waved, he yelled, he even tried touching his friend but Alkymi continued his heart-wrenching pleas.  
  
Mirri couldn't take it any more. Shutting eyes tight against the tears, she said, "Please; if you really are there, Chaosi, Help him!"  
  
"How??" he countered. "He doesn't hear me! Alkym! ALKYM!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
And then there was silence in the room.  
  
"Chaosi?" Alkymi's eyes closed, his voice transparent.  
  
The intangible gummi peered anxiously down at his friend's face. "Alkym, can you hear me?"  
  
There was no answer. Alkymi's chest fell but did not rise. His body lay still.  
  
Chaosi sank to his knees. "No… No! He's still here. Somewhere…" Chaosi gritted his teeth.  
  
There was a way to find him. There had to be!  
  
He stood, took a last look at the crying Mirri, and made his decision. Positioning his body so that he appeared to lay inside Alkymi, he slowed his own breath until it appeared to stop, as well.  
  
Mirri continued to hold the body to her. How could this be? If she'd only given Alkymi more attention than Golli… But Golli had been just as weak. Yet it was her fault. It had to be. She should have checked on Alkymi sooner! Or have been a better healer and contrived the proper medicine before this. Now he… He was—  
  
The lifeless body shifted in her grasp, taking in a huge gasp of air. And another. And another. He was breathing!  
  
The eyes opened, looked about, but did not see the room, the healer, nor anything else there. But he was here.  
  
"Alkym?"  
  
A chill raced up Mirri's spine at Alkymi's utterance. Although spoken low, the voice had a strength to it no deathly ill gummi could've managed. And… why did he call his own nickname?  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
Her own breath froze as she listened in astonishment.  
  
"But you'll get well."  
  
He was… This wasn't… Mirri looked deep into the unseeing eyes as the voice mumbled on.  
  
"I can. Come with me, Alkym."  
  
The eyes slowly closed, but Alkymi's body doubled over in terrible pain and that odd voice tried to suppress a scream. Mirri had never seen such a terrifying sight and kept a tight embrace on the contorting body. It ceased so suddenly that she checked him over, felt for a heartbeat. It was there. Not strong, but very much there.  
  
"Alkymi?" she tried as she looked upon his face, needing a response. Any response.  
  
His face scrunched up but he opened his eyes. He looked at her.  
  
Relief filled her, and though she saw he was in pain, there was nothing on her to relieve him. So she promised, "Just a little longer, Alkymi. Please? The medicine will be ready soon and it'll make you well. Then you can get back to your exploring, and…"  
  
She was babbling. That was his first relevant thought. Mirri never babbled. Because he'' just..? Chaosi.  
  
Though slowly, the pain throughout his body was lessening. Alkymi forced his eyes to look the scope of the room. He couldn't see Chaosi anywhere. And yet… He knew for certain that his friend was close by. He just knew.  
  
The light rose-furred Sharri brought in the new medicine and left them.  
  
Mirri stayed with him for two more hours to make sure he really was all right. She saw to the others but came back to him directly afterward.  
  
  
  
The next day, she checked on him frequently. He was eating now, and sitting up, and in the evening she heard him talking to Chaosi.  
  
She paused at his door and knocked before entering, carrying his dinner.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked the healer.  
  
He sat up, still a little shaky but managing a grin. "Hungry."  
  
"That's a good sign." Mirri set the tray down for him. "…And… how is Chaosi this evening?"  
  
Alkymi blinked. Rarely did someone ask about his friend. And certainly Mirri had never.  
  
"…He's good." He glanced at where his now-transparent friend sat. Chaosi was grinning about something.  
  
"Alkymi, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Well, it's very hard to forget your first brush with death."  
  
"Don't tease her like that." Chaosi reproached. "She impressed me."  
  
"Actually," Mirri started lightly. "it wasn't your first. You did almost die once before, when you were born. We feared you'd go like your mother, even as I held you in my arms. But then, the life just kicked back into you." The healer stood in the awed pause of Alkymi's staring. "Some of us believe that's when you picked up Chaosi." She started out on her rounds.  
  
"Mirri?"  
  
The green-furred gummi paused at his door.  
  
"Chaosi says thank you. I thank you, for everything."  
  
"I try." The modest gummi replied as she exited.  
  
  
  
  
  
Channi was recovering fastest and in two days, she professed how boringly well she was.  
  
"I really must get back…"  
  
But Mirri was adamant. "No. You are to lay here and rest. Period. You aren't completely fit yet."  
  
Channi cringed. "How long will that take?"  
  
"Depends. Alkymi should be up soon and he's had one dose. We caught yours earlier, however."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Good…" Now would be a good time to bring it up. "Channi, what is your opinion of Chaosi?"  
  
She grinned. "Don't tell me you heard something, too."  
  
"No. Just…" Mirri carefully related, as simply as possible, what had occurred. Channi was as stunned as she had been. "I don't know what it was but… Channi, he was there. I have no doubt about it. So if what Alkymi says is true, he's always there. Always watching over him." She paused. "It's rather nice. To have a friend like that all your life. I envy Alkymi."  
  
Again, the healer gummi breezed out on words that left her audience shocked  
  
* * * * * * 


End file.
